Long Time Coming
by lickitysplit
Summary: A continuation of 'The Prisoner of Danafor'. A series of oneshots that take place over the course of Meliodas and Liz's life. Each chapter can be read on its own but do connect to the same universe and will describe milestones in their life together, and also some fun. Some may be NSFW so please read each chapter description!
1. Liz's Birthday

**Summary:** A continuation of ' _The Prisoner of Danafor_ '. This will be a series of oneshots that take place over the course of Meliodas and Liz's life. Each chapter can be read on its own but do connect to the same universe and will describe milestones in their life together, and also some fun. Some may be NSFW so please read each chapter description!

 **A/N:** This fic takes place a little less than a year after the end of The Prisoner of Danafor. I'm back in that space because I'm comfortable there, and my fondness for this couple grows (along with the head canons). There's no need to read that story necessarily to understand this one, but if you like this, I encourage you to read it!

I'll be updating as the ideas come. Please enjoy, and as always, feel free to leave your thoughts! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Liz' Birthday**

Summary: Liz and Meliodas have formed a comfortable bond since living together. Now it's Liz's first birthday in Danafor, but some unexpected trouble has left Meliodas without a way to celebrate it. But then Liz gets an idea that leads into something more.

* * *

The year in Danafor had gone by so quickly that Liz was shocked when the cold arrived. Her new life had been an adjustment, and it was weeks before she was fully comfortable with her position as a free knight. But everyone knew the woman who had saved the king, and their neighbors were kind and friendly, making the transition easier. And even though she was not the most powerful, Liz had proven herself to be a reliable and efficient soldier, earning herself friends among the ranks and the respect of her commanding officers.

Liz was not just a Holy Knight in service to the realm either; she and Meliodas and Wandle had formed a… well, a family, she supposed. She had been living with them for nine months, and even though she and Meliodas were not _together_ , they had reached a sort of natural domesticity as partners. They shared the running of the household, meals, expenses, and enjoyed one another's company a great deal. They even still shared a bed, but it was nothing more than that. Liz still built the little walls of pillows every night between them; neither had given much thought to buying another. Their friends teased them about the situation, but she always waved the jokes away. Meliodas was her friend, the best friend she had ever hoped for, and nothing more.

Surprisingly, Meliodas was never romantically involved with anyone, preferring to spend his time with her. For that she was glad, although she could hardly admit such a thing; and it's not as if _she_ were looking for someone either. Having a relationship with _anyone_ , let alone Meliodas, seemed utterly ridiculous.

When the holidays arrived, Liz was ecstatic. She was relieved to learn that Danafor's traditions were similar to Pase, with three big events back to back in the season. Since this would be her first real opportunity to do it right (Christmas in the orphanage had been a cold and disappointing affair, nevermind as a slave and then Holy Knight), she was determined to make up for lost time.

First, Midwinter was celebrated with a huge feast for the Holy Knights, hosted by the Grand Master himself. It was impressive how much alcohol and food they could consume, and even more impressive was how well they could all _dance_. Liz had never seen so many grown men twirling around and singing at the top of their lungs; when she was pulled into some of the revelry herself, it was a delicate matter not to be stepped on by some of the larger knights.

Meliodas was, of course, the center and life of the party, and was crowned the Midwinter king, paper crown and all. Liz had thought she would pass out from laughter as the generals carried him around and promptly dropped him into the punch bowl.

After that debacle, Christmas came, along with an unexpected snowstorm. They were trapped inside for two days—at least, Liz and Wandle were. Meliodas still had to head out to make sure the rounds were covered and to get any reports about injuries from the storm. However, Liz busied herself making a big meal for them, and she estimated he ate his own weight in pudding. Being a servant in the kitchens had shown her a few good things.

She told herself it was the least she could do, but the truth was, Liz enjoyed seeing him smile. His compliments and teasing and the way he still tried to give her a squeeze made her face go warm, even after the months together. The way his eyes lit up when she gave him his gift—a gold-rimmed mug with his name engraved on the side—made Liz even happier than her own gifts. The meal and the money spent were well worth the smiles in return.

They were friends, the _best_ of friends, Liz was ecstatic to make this season special for him. Even more thrilling than the holidays themselves was the time leading _up_ to the festivities. With the money she had earned from her position as a Holy Knight, she had spent a small fortune on decorations for the house she still shared with Meliodas: ingredients for cakes and dinners, holly for the table, imported coffees, and gifts for everyone she knew.

Meliodas was certainly agreeable too. He exclaimed over the new things she brought into the home, only once very gently suggesting that there was still a week to go until Christmas and they'd need to figure out where to _store_ all the linens and ribbons and candles and things she was buying. Usually, however, he allowed her to do as she pleased, and Liz did her best to make him happy. Once in a while she would catch him just watching her, and the simplicity of it all was more than she could ever hope to have.

Then came the new year, and more parties and gifts. It was an incredibly fun time, and Liz was beyond happy to be in Danafor and a _part_ of something. Even old Cain was giving her a break from his griping, and had given her cheek a kiss for the new year, his face ruddy with drink and embarrassment.

Yet when Meliodas had come looking for his kiss, Liz had hesitated. They had only ever kissed once, the day he had gone to Dolan. Despite there being nothing romantic between them, the idea of sharing a new year's kiss with _him_ was more flustering than thrilling. But his eyes were shining, his smile sweet, so she had leaned down and given him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, only lingering a moment. There was a fleeting feeling of something different passing between them, and when they pulled apart, Meliodas was looking at her in a way she did not quite recognize.

"Happy new year," she had whispered to him then, and in return he had kissed her cheek, murmuring against her skin, "It is with you here."

Then the soft look in his eye blinked back into merriment, and Liz dismissed it as too much ale.

But after the fun of the holidays, reality quickly settled in the day after the new year. An accident had led to a fire at the wood seller's, which meant that firewood tripled in price until new provisions could come in the following week. Everyone was grumbling about the cold, with many people like Meliodas and Liz deciding to use their own sparingly. Not that _he_ minded, Liz suspected; forced to huddle together for warmth, the blonde had 'accidentally' grabbed her at least a dozen times before she finally landed a hard enough elbow.

The next day, the front window of their house was smashed by a wayward ball as some children played nearby; then Wandle arrived that evening with an injured wing, howling for help so loudly they had to call the animal doctor to come. The last straw was another heavy snowfall that arrived unexpectedly, and on top of the one they had already experienced still blanketing the ground and buildings, it had led to a leak in the roof that necessitated an emergency patch and another bill due.

Liz regretted spending so much money before the holiday. Now, five days into the new year, they were both flat broke. So she was surprised when at dinner—leftover broth, a few vegetables, and fresh bread, about all she could scrounge up with the bit they already had—Meliodas said, "So what are we doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

She nearly choked in surprise, quickly swallowing and taking a long sip of water. "My birthday?" she cried. "How did you even know?"

It really should not have surprised her, and she rolled her eyes when he gave her that grin he used when he knew something she didn't. "It's my job to know all about my Holy Knights."

Liz narrowed her eyes. She had provided some basic information to the kingdom before being sworn in as a Holy Knight—was that one of the pieces they asked? Either way, it was a ridiculous question, so Liz merely shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing!" Mel pounded on the table with his hand. "Your first birthday in Danafor, and you want to do _nothing_?"

Laughing, Liz leaned forward across the table. "Might I remind you we have no money right now?" Meliodas rolled his eyes, and Liz shrugged. "It's fine, really. I've never celebrated a birthday. Don't know why I would start now."

"I can make dinner?" he suggested.

"No!" Both Liz and Wandle shouted at the same time, then looked at one another and laughed. "Really," she said, "I don't mind. We can just… sit here. And be cold."

He pressed his lips together and went back to the soup. She could tell this topic was not dropped, so to distract him, she asked, "Which day is yours? I remember it was in July."

"July 25," Wandle answered, and Liz gave him an affectionate poke.

"You do know a lot about him," she remarked, and then frowned. "You know, I've never asked how long the two of you have known each other."

Meliodas did not look up when she glanced over, continuing to eat in silence. But Wandle eagerly answered, "Almost a decade now! We've been here—what, Mel? About six years."

"Bout that," he muttered around his spoon.

"So you were together before Danafor?" asked Liz in surprise.

Wandle bobbed his head up and down. "Yup. We used to be business partners—"

"We were _not_ business partners—"

"And when business dried up we came here. I had heard that Danafor was recruiting Holy Knights and I told Mel—"

" _I_ was the one who wanted to come here—"

"I told him, 'Mel, you gotta do it. You gotta go for it. You have it in you to be a knight, I know you do.' And look at him now." Wandle cocked his head to the side and ruffled his good wing. "Now he's Grand Master."

"Awww," Liz cooed. "You really believed in him, huh? That's so sweet!"

Wandle hopped back and forth a bit, but Meliodas gave a huff as he twirled his spoon in his hand. "He's full of it. I'm the one who came here, _he_ followed."

"Because I knew you'd make a good knight!"

"Of course you knew that! I was _already_ a knight!"

Liz shook her head. "I thought you were business partners."

Meliodas twisted his lips a bit. "Some business. I worked, he ate."

Wandle puffed out his chest and tittered. "I did stuff too! I got you all your jobs." He leaned in to Liz and said in a very loud whisper, "Mel was a sword-for-hire back in those days."

"Were you really?" she asked, a brow raised in amusement.

He didn't answer, but Wandle continued on, "I would book the jobs, he'd do the work, and then we'd split things 50-50. Or were supposed to, anyway. In fact, I think he still owes me money." Meliodas snorted, but the bird ignored him. "Did I ever tell you how we met?"

"I don't think so," Liz chuckled.

"This ought to be good," muttered Meliodas. He stood up and took the empty bowls and utensils to the sink as Wandle settled back on the table for his story.

"I saved him, actually," Wandle said rather proudly. "He was surrounded on all sides by a bunch of tough guys trying to rob him. I happened along, just minding my own business, when I heard these screams. I turned around, there he was. So I rushed in and helped, and started attacking." Frantically he swept his good wing back and forth, as if to demonstrate. "Took out an eye or two, I think."

Liz shook her head, not ready to believe this story. "Are you making this up?"

"Nope, not at all. And you know what _he_ did?" continued Wandle, pointing at Meliodas with his wing. "He bought me a sandwich as a thank you. Been looking out for him ever since."

"Wandle!" They both turned to see Meliodas standing with his arms folded, leaning against the kitchen counter with a scowl on his face. "You did _not_ save me from a bunch of tough guys."

Wandle flapped his good wing. "I didn't?" He tapped his feathers on the side of his head. "I wonder who that was."

" _Not_ me. I did have a sandwich, though."

The bird squawked in triumph. "I knew it!"

"I was eating it, and you flew down and snatched it right out of my hand. I caught you by the leg, and you took a shit on my tunic."

Liz burst out laughing, leaning over to press against the table. Wandle hopped around, chirping his protest until Meliodas shooed him away. After stomping and puffing a bit, the bird hobbled over to the little bed they had made for him in the corner since he was unable to fly, promptly turning his back on them both to curl up and sulk.

"Don't be mean," she chastised Meliodas, even as she still giggled. They moved to the living room, and she took up one of the books she received for Christmas as he stoked the fire a bit. Then he grabbed one of the large knitted blankets and sat with her on the small sofa they had purchased a few months ago. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close against him. "Come here, I'm cold."

"Keep your hands where I can see them." But she did snuggle up against him, leaning back against his shoulder as his hand stayed respectfully on her hip.

"Good book?" he asked with a yawn.

Liz nodded. "What's this word? Pi-re-lis?" she asked, holding it up for him to see.

Meliodas peered over. "Perilous. You're getting better."

She smiled to herself, pressing a hand on her mouth to keep him from seeing. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Meliodas said, "I do wish we could do something for your birthday. It's not right."

Liz laid her book down and peeked at him over her shoulder. "We just had all the holidays. I don't need anything."

"Still…"

Twisting a bit so she could see his face, Liz asked, "Is it really that important to you?"

"Absolutely," scoffed Meliodas. "What kind of husband would I be if I let your birthday go by uncelebrated?"

Liz laughed out loud. "Husband, right. You and Wandle should get married. You've been together long enough. You already argue enough."

"But then I couldn't marry _you_."

Laughing again, she folded the book across her lap so she could look up at him again. "That would be something. Me, in a big fancy dress, you carrying me around, a big cake. Could you see that?"

Meliodas nodded. "Sure I can. I've been thinking about it for a long time."

There was something in the way he said that, some little twinge in his tone, that gave Liz pause. For a moment, she thought about it, the dress and the vows and a kiss. Making a home for someone _else_. Slowly she turned completely around so she could face him. "Are you joking? Or are you being serious?"

Meliodas lifted an eyebrow. "Not sure what you're referring to."

"Don't start." Liz was determined to find out what he was really thinking, which she knew would be no small feat. When he didn't answer, she prompted, "Me? Big dress? Big cake?"

"Both sound delicious," he sighed, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're teasing me."

"Maybe."

Liz narrowed her eyes. Meliodas was definitely poking fun at her, and now she wanted to give it right back. The only way to get to the truth would be through a challenge. Meliodas couldn't resist a challenge. "Okay, so let's get married for my birthday."

He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes! Why not? We live together, we share everything, we have a pet."

Meliodas snorted. "That's true."

"I cook for you, you carry heavy things. You take out the trash, I kill spiders."

"I hate those things."

"We even sleep in the same bed. From what I understand, married couples don't have sex either."

At that, Meliodas shook his head and laughed. Liz grinned in triumph as he said, "Okay, I get it. You don't want to marry me. Forget I mentioned it."

But there was something in his smile, the way his eyes shone but not with laughter, that stopped her again. Did her teasing go too far? There was a twinge in her stomach as she realized she _still_ was not sure. "Meliodas," she said, narrowing her eyes a bit, "are you… you are joking? You don't _actually_ …"

He laughed again, and the next moment she was pulled across his lap, his hands planted firmly on her breasts. "If I marry you, will you let me do this?"

"Jerk!" she snapped, kicking him in the leg, and when he released her she slid onto the floor laughing.

That night, however, his words came back to her. They were laying in bed, the lamps out, and only the sound of Meliodas' steady breathing next to her.

 _I've been thinking about it a long time._

Had he really? Liz shifted a tiny bit, peeking out of the corner of her eye. But all she saw was the mess of hair flopped outside of the blanket, so her gaze returned to the ceiling that stubbornly refused to reveal any answers. Was Meliodas thinking about it? Thinking about _her_?

Maybe he was ready to get married and settle down. _That_ left an uncomfortable pit in her stomach. How would a woman, _any_ woman, fit into their lives? _She wouldn't_ , Liz thought, and knew that would be the truth. Liz would have to go, and the life they have together now would be over. Anxiety rose inside of her like an old friend, and suddenly she felt a searing discomfort in her throat and uneasiness in her stomach. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave _him_.

Once more Liz turned her head, her chest feeling tight. There was a jumble of emotion toppling over onto itself inside of her, making her head ache and her cheeks flush. Meliodas might want to get married one day. It made perfect sense. Isn't that what everyone wants? A family?

But they had a family, if anyone could call it that. Liz breathed deeply, trying to be rational. They were a family, the three of them together. They loved each other, and that's all that mattered. They loved each other. She might not say it, but she loved Meliodas. She loved him, so why not act on it?

Could she even give him what he wanted? What _did_ he want? The image of the dress and the cake flashed and she squeezed her eyes closed. How did she not see this before? He might want to settle down and start a _real_ family and she was in the way of all that… _unless_ …

 _But then I couldn't marry 'you'._

"Meliodas." He didn't respond, probably already asleep, and at once Liz was up, her hand shaking his shoulder. "Meliodas, are you awake?"

"Hmm?" A sleepy murmur was all she received, so she shook him gently. "Hmm? Are you okay?" he asked. "What time is it?"

Liz's heart was pounding. Before she could talk herself out of it, she started pulling back the covers, snatching up the pillows she used each and every night to carefully craft the wall between them. One by one she tossed them to the floor, until there was nothing between them but Meliodas' half-awake questions.

Then she yanked the blanket back, pressed on his shoulder until Meliodas was on his back, and then straddled his hips. "Liz? What are you doing?" He blinked up at her, leaning up a bit on his elbows.

"Were you serious?" she hissed at him. "About getting married?"

"What? What are you talking about?" he muttered back.

She planted her hands on the bed, on either side of his shoulders. "Meliodas, will you let me… I just want to try something." Her voice shook a bit, and in the dim sort of light that came from the part in the curtains, she could see him nod.

Liz leaned down, breathing slowly in, stopping when her nose brushed his. Her lips hovered just above his, the moment stretching on, until she thought for sure her nerves would break from the anticipation. She knew he had to be able to hear her heart pounding, sense her swallowing nervously; but Meliodas never moved, never tilted in or away, content to wait there beneath her.

Screwing her courage, she pressed her mouth against his.

It was simple at first: the moment was frozen, suspended, during which Liz did not breathe. Then a wild thought flew through her mind _(I'm kissing Meliodas)_ and she tilted her head, caressing his lips with hers, pulling gently. Still Meliodas laid there, not moving, until finally she felt him press back, that bit of pressure on her bottom lip flooding her with relief.

She pulled back a bit, glad for the darkness to hide her flaming cheeks. "I… I just wanted to see. To see what it would be like."

"Liz, did you…" Once more the tone came through, a bit more urgent this time. That faltering tint in his tone that was so very unlike him. "Did you see something? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered, a bit confused. "I wanted to… feel. What that would feel like."

"What did it feel like?"

Liz's mouth was dry. "Like I want to do it again."

Meliodas nodded. "That's fine."

She kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back; and it seemed as if everything was clicking into place. Her fears about his future and her future, their family and their home, what would happen to her and to _them_ were gone in an instant. All that remained was the warm pressure of his mouth and the surety that this was absolutely right.

When she pulled away again, Liz whispered, "If we're going to do this, there are some rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. I want to go slow. Really slow. I don't want to be public with this, not yet. I don't want any jokes or teasing either. I've never done this before, I don't know _how_ to love someone—"

"You love me?"

She could practically _hear_ him grinning, and she grumbled. "I said no jokes."

"Sorry." Meliodas yawned and then continued, "This is all great, and I would really like to continue, but I'm supposed to watch a bunch of apprentices run ten miles at dawn and I really need some sleep. Can I kiss you some more tomorrow?"

Liz chuckled and moved to climb off of him. But Meliodas caught her around the waist and pulled her up against to him, and for the first time, they slept right next to one another.


	2. First Time for Everything

**First Time for Everything**

Summary: It's been months since Liz confessed her feelings to Meliodas. They've been taking things slow as they explore their new romantic relationship. Maybe a little... too slow. (This chapter is NSFW.)

* * *

When Liz had first come to Danafor, becoming a Holy Knight and saving the king's life and being a free citizen had been the last thing she expected. Yet somehow it had all fallen into place, in no small part to Meliodas. It was probably why, when she thought back on it later, falling in love with him was so easy.

It was three months since her birthday, when she had kissed him in the dark and whispered that she wanted to take it slow. Meliodas had agreed, and the next day this new part of her life began. Liz had never been able to imagine what being in a relationship would be like; love and marriage were not options for slaves or soldiers. But three months had slipped by with them together before she had even realized. Three amazing months of late night talks and early morning laughter. Three months of dinners and picnics and fun times at the tavern. Three months of arguments over the blankets and kissing before leaving for the day and falling asleep with her head in his lap.

Liz didn't know love like this existed. And this _was_ love, of that she was absolutely sure. But there was one, huge, glaring problem in their relationship… and it was all her fault.

She sat in her chair in the living room, enjoying an early morning cup of tea. Wandle had been making a racket that woke her up, and after a brief argument she had sent him off to do whatever it is he did all day. Meliodas had slept through it of course. He could sleep through almost anything.

Liz made herself tea and put some honey on bread and curled up in the chair. No sense going back to bed just to be up in another half hour. The morning was cool, the sun still low in the sky, and she smiled at the quiet stillness. She looked out the window at the flowers she had planted the week before, something Meliodas had exclaimed over. They were primrose, the white and gold dotting the path to the house beautifully. She had scolded him when he bent to pick one for her.

The florist had told her that primrose meant "I can't live without you". When she shared that with him later, he had gotten a strange look on his face, for just a moment. Then he had kissed her, lifting her easily and carrying her up to the bedroom.

She sighed with the memory. That's where things had stopped: he had laid her on the bed, and they had shared a series of passionate kisses that went… nowhere. Meliodas had taken to climbing on top of her, and she could feel the effects of being with her easily, both in the way he moaned softly against her mouth and the way his body was pressing hard against her thigh. She had thought for sure that _this_ time would be the time. Just like she had every _other_ time.

 _It's your own fault_ , she thought. _You said take it slow._

 _Yes, but I didn't mean_ this _slow_.

Liz had tried to clue him in that she was ready for more. She was wearing less to bed, and had pulled off his shirt during one particularly amorous session. He fit so easily between her thighs, the weight of him on top of her so steady it relaxed her instead of frightened her. Meliodas had kissed her mouth and her neck and, once, travelled down to her shoulders, pausing to graze his lips over her collarbone. Liz had laid there, frozen, _waiting_ , but then his mouth returned to hers, his hands remaining firm against her shoulder blades.

Wandle flew back into the house, squawking as he perched on the back of Meliodas' chair. "Something's going on at the castle!" he announced loudly. "There's all kinds of carts and people there and they are setting up tents!"

"Really?" Liz frowned. She hadn't heard about anything going on today.

"Yup. You gonna eat that?" Without waiting for an answer he swooped down and snapped up the crust of her bread, swallowing it with a gulp.

Liz gave a swipe at him, and Wandle screeched as he playfully nipped at her. "Quiet!" she laughed. "You'll wake Meliodas."

"He sleeps too much anyway," the bird answered.

Snorting, she went back to her tea. Having Wandle around was like having a child sometimes. Liz smiled to herself at the thought. She wondered if she and Meliodas ever had children—and that was a big maybe, way, _way_ in the future—he would sleep through their noise as easily as he did Wandle's.

Of course, the rate they were going, it would be some kind of miracle for Meliodas to get her pregnant.

Liz must have made a face because Wandle perched on her knee and looked up at her with a curious eye. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" she replied, hiding her blushing face with another sip.

"What's that face for?" he demanded.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking about things. You're so nosey."

"Thinking about Mel?" Wandle tittered in a laugh. "When are you two getting married anyway?"

"That's none of your business!" she protested.

"Yes it is. I need warning if you're going to have a bunch of kids around here."

Liz pushed him off of her lap. "That's definitely none of your business," she laughed.

Wandle flapped his wings, hovering over her. "I guess I shouldn't worry too much. It's not like you two are even doing it!"

Liz's mouth dropped open, but before she could say anything Wandle swept out of the window.

* * *

Wandle's teasing stuck with Liz throughout the day. Her unit had patrol on the east gate of the castle, so she was able to see first-hand the fuss going on around the palace. The word was that the king had formed some new alliance and was throwing a banquet to celebrate. Liz watched with the other knights with some amusement as carts of food and lanterns and linens came in and out of the gate. At least it made the day go by faster.

But it did nothing to help the embarrassment from the morning. Something had to be done; obviously Meliodas was not going to bring this up, and he was either purposefully ignoring her clues or too blind to notice them. Liz had no problem bringing up anything that bothered her or chide him for his silly behavior. This was just another instance where she would have to look him in the eye and tell him straight. This will be easy, she figured.

Yet every time she pictured herself telling him what she wanted, she broke out into a sweat.

He was already home when she got there. If her nerves weren't already shot, he was chopping vegetables, and thankful for the distraction she shooed him from the kitchen and began prepping the rest of dinner. Meliodas sat at the table and watched, perching his chin in his hand.

They chatted easily, sharing parts of their day. Then Meliodas launched into a monologue about some new ale that was coming in next week to the tavern they frequented, so by the time he was done she was laying the food on the table and taking her seat.

"What do you know about this alliance?" Liz asked as she served herself some carrot. "It must be a big deal if the king is going all out."

"It's with Liones," Meliodas explained. "They are working on a treaty for protection. Basically, if any kingdom declares war on one, the other will declare war on _that_ kingdom."

Liz frowned. "Seems like an easy way to get half of Britannia into a war."

"Yeah. I'm not liking the idea myself. But there isn't much I can do."

She noticed how he picked at his meal, unusual for him. "You're the Grand Master," said Liz gently. "Surely if you have reservations, then that would carry some weight."

Meliodas laughed. "You have more faith in the king than I do. Honestly, my best bet is to talk to Liones' Grand Master and get his reading on the idea. If he is as against this as I am, then together we can try to alter the agreement without too much fuss."

Liz nodded, switching the topic to Wandle's antics from that morning. But Meliodas seemed distracted, and she had forgotten all about her plans to bring up their relationship until he said, "Liz, I need to talk to you about something."

She froze, in the middle of putting dishes away. He had been wiping the table, but stood next to it, watching her carefully. "Talk about what?" she stammered.

"Come here." Meliodas took her hand and pulled her into the living room. He led her to the couch, tucking his leg underneath him as he sat and turned to her. "I wanted to talk about us."

"Us?" Her voice was embarrassingly high pitched.

Meliodas gave a laugh. "Yeah. Nothing bad. I promise."

Liz gave a dramatic sigh. "Good. You made me nervous for a second."

They smiled at each other for a moment before he went on, "I wanted to see what you thought about… well, I think it's time for us to…"

He cleared his throat nervously, and Liz laughed. It was so unlike him to be flustered that it actually put her at ease. "Yes?" she prompted.

"I love you, Liz," he said, the words making her heart skip. "You know that. And I want us to take what we have further."

"You do?" she sighed. Liz felt herself melting, leaning forward and sliding her hands over his. Meliodas let their fingers twirl together and she grinned. "It's so funny… I was going to talk to you about this tonight too."

"You were?" Meliodas seemed genuinely surprised, making her laugh again.

She nodded, and with a deep breath, she leaned forward. Their lips met, no hesitation anymore as they kissed, both tilting their heads to open to one another. Liz pulled her hands from his to slide her arms around his neck and curl her fingers in his hair. Meliodas placed a gentle hand on her hip, allowing her to take the lead.

Knowing he was sure, her trepidation faded. Moments later Liz moved, tilting her body forward until she could climb over him. She straddled his lap, their mouths still meeting again and again, and Meliodas gave a small noise as she pressed against him so he sank back against the couch. Sitting on his thighs, she ran her hands over his shirt, enjoying the feel of his muscled torso under the fabric as she rocked her hips slightly.

She paused to catch her breath, and he whispered, "Liz?"

But she didn't want to lose her nerve, so Liz dove in again, kissing him hard. His hands squeezed on her thighs, making her groan, and slowly she rolled her body against his, tugging on his hair to tilt his head back. From beneath her lashes she saw his eyes open wide in surprise. Liz grinned, dragging her nails lightly against the sides of his neck. Then with a final kiss, she broke away, perching on his thighs and pulling her shirt off over her head.

Meliodas gasped, his mouth dropping open when she looked down at him. Slowly his eyes dragged over her body, the lingering gaze over her breasts and toned stomach making her shiver. Liz wasn't as muscular as some of the other knights, but she was pleased enough not to feel self-conscious… until several moments ticked by without any further reaction from him.

"Is this… okay?" she murmured, her hands going to his shoulders.

Meliodas blinked several times before looking up at her face. "Yes, I uh—I just didn't expect, um, this?"

His eyes flickered down to her chest again, and Liz huffed out a laugh. "Isn't this what you wanted? You said… you said you wanted to go further…"

She frowned as embarrassment quickly flared through her. Meliodas' brows raised up under his bangs as he stammered, "No, I—Yes! I mean, no. Yes. This is good, fine, but this isn't—I mean I want to but this isn't what I was—shit shit shit."

Closing his eyes, he barked out a laugh. Liz's face was on absolute _fire_ , and she reached out and snatched up her shirt, pulling it back on hastily as she scrambled from his lap. "No, no! Liz!" he pleaded, the laughter bubbling out of him again, but Liz hurried into the kitchen.

He was still chuckling when he caught her by the elbow. "Liz, wait. Let me explain."

She allowed him to turn her to face him, but she pulled from his touch and folded her arms. "I'm sorry, I thought…" Liz's voice dropped off nervously.

"I know, I know, damn I'm sorry." Meliodas put his hands on his hips and glanced up at her through the fringe of his hair, his smile sweet. "When I said take us further, I meant something else. But that… you just took me by surprise."

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?" she blurted out. He blinked at her again in surprise, as her insides twisted. What a stupid thing to say! But now it was out, and she rushed on, "Is it because I was a slave? Is it because I'm not a virgin? I'm sorry, I know I'm not—"

" _Liz_ ," he pleaded, but she rushed on, "If you don't want to you should just tell me. I understand, I will understand, I promise!"

"Don't be ridiculous," he answered with a shake of his head. "Of course I want to. You said take it slow, remember?"

An embarrassed heat seared her throat, hot tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Yeah I know. But I'm…" She shrugged one shoulder, looking to the side. "I think I'm ready now."

Meliodas did not respond, so after a few seconds of silence she risked a glance. He was smirking a bit, making her want to laugh and hit him at the same time. "What?" she demanded.

His smile went wide. "Good to know," he replied. Meliodas took her hand, kissing it with a smile. Liz held her breath, expecting him to move against her; instead, he let her hand go and went back to wiping the table.

* * *

Liz took a quick bath before bed, trying to stall. The lamps were down when she left, the house quiet. Wandle was asleep on his perch, Meliodas nowhere to be seen; she assumed he was upstairs already.

With a deep breath she headed up the steps. After finishing the cleaning they didn't do much of anything; she watered the flowers while he washed up, then he read while she made some tea. It was quiet, but tense, and even Wandle seemed to be quieter than usual when he arrived home.

She paused at the door before admonishing herself. He _said_ he wanted to go further. It wasn't what he had originally intended, but he said it.

 _What was he going to ask me, anyway?_ she wondered.

Inside the bedroom, Meliodas was hanging up a tunic for tomorrow. "There you are," he smiled at her as she closed the door.

Liz did not respond, moving to quickly brush her hair and set out her own things for the morning, finding things to rearrange so she wouldn't be the first one to get into the bed. But she realized she was being silly, so after turning off the lamp on her side of the bed she climbed under the cover, watching as Meliodas closed the curtains.

"All ready then?" he asked.

Liz's brows drew down. "Ready for what? Bed?"

Meliodas snickered as he glanced over his shoulder. Liz was about to ask him what he meant when he turned off the lamp.

The room was plunged into darkness, with just a tiny bit of moonlight getting in from the little opening between the curtains. Liz waited for her eyes to adjust, blinking into the room, until she clearly made out the shape of his silhouette.

Then she watched as he pulled his undershirt off, tossing it away, before bending down and pushing his shorts to the floor.

Instantly her throat went dry. Meliodas never came to bed nude—she had seen him naked a couple of times, walking in as he was towelling off, catching a glimpse as he changed. It was never more than a brief look, something she wanted but made her quickly spin around and blush. He had gotten the hint early, and even though he would tease her for her modesty, he never pushed the idea or crossed that boundary.

Now he was crawling into the bed, pulling back the covers as his body slid across the mattress. Liz pressed backwards as far as she could to the edge without falling off. Her own nightgown, just a slip with thin straps and stopped mid-thigh seemed at once completely overdressed and nowhere near enough. Her mind warred between wanting to turn the light back on and take a good, long look at his body, and to run and find a winter coat to wrap herself in and hide from the embarrassment of it all.

 _Meliodas was naked_. Gods the idea was sending her heart pounding. This was exactly what she wanted, had been wanting for weeks and now… Liz squeezed her eyes shut. She thought she was ready. She _is_ ready. It won't hurt, probably, and if it did at least it wouldn't be humiliating. Meliodas wouldn't do that to her. That was before, and this was now, and back _then_ there was no choice that didn't include death, but _here_ it wasn't like that.

His hand touched hers, snapping her from those thoughts, and Liz allowed him to pull her forward. Meliodas sat up against the pillows, tugging her hand until she was pressed chest to chest. His fingers grazed up her arm, sending shivers over her skin, and then he pressed against the back of her neck to draw her into a kiss.

Kissing Meliodas was a comfortable act now: whether a short peck as one hurried past the other for work or the long, slow ones turned her mind fuzzy, his lips and mouth were as familiar as her own. So this kiss, while the same as every other kiss, also wasn't at all; he tasted different, somehow, as his lips parted to slide his tongue against the seam of hers. Slowly he filled her mouth with the swirl of his tongue, and she responded in kind as her heart beat faster. Liz tilted forward, just a bit, making his chin turn up towards her. Her hands went to his shoulders, tracing the outline before sliding backwards to move along his neck as his fell away.

Meliodas did not move, did not even touch her, even though when they had kissed before he would normally grab her hips or her hair or press his hands along her spine. This time he just remained still, the only thing moving his mouth to respond to her. This settled her nerves, and she was so grateful that she nearly did something stupid, like climb on top of him or speak. Instead she felt her nervousness melt with each pass of his kiss.

This went on for a short while, until their lips were moving in sync, their mouths dancing together in such a connected way that Liz would swear even their heartbeats had probably lined up together. For a moment she wondered if this is all it will be; perhaps this will end with just this lovely deep kiss, and he will pull away and roll over and the knot in her stomach would have been for nothing. But he was _naked_ , the thought made her freeze suddenly, and she was so very glad her hands had travelled upwards instead of down.

He must have noticed when her mouth stopped gliding over his because Meliodas murmured on her cheek, "Is this okay?"

"Y-yes," she whispered back, cursing the nervous stutter. But he didn't comment, just turning a bit to run his lips along her jawline.

His mouth was teasing now, leaving little flutters on her skin. Liz was desperate for him to go on, longing to feel his mouth on her earlobe and feel his tongue trace the side of her neck. Should she tell him? Would he like that? Did he want instruction or would that insult him? Was he waiting for her to do something first? They had been together for _months_ , _how could she not know this?!_

"Relax," he laughed.

Liz nodded, noticing how stiff her shoulders were. Then he moved in, biting her earlobe before sucking it into his mouth.

Oh it was heaven, the movement shooting a beeline right between her legs, and Liz even had to shift a bit at the sudden but welcome pulse that bloomed. And it was welcome this time, still a bit scary, but not the fear of what he would do to her before he stopped, but more like the thrilling kind as they stood waiting for battle. Meliodas lavished her with kisses, the curve of her ear and below her hairline and down to where her throat met her shoulder. He nipped at her gently between kisses, until she realized she was gripping him tightly, soft moans escaping her.

"Liz," whispered Meliodas.

"Hmm?" she breathed, lost to his kiss.

His face was pressed against her neck, and she felt his mouth curve into a smile. "You didn't answer me. Are you ready?"

She almost asked him for what, even though she knew—how could she mistake his meaning? Doing so would be more obtuse than flirty, she decided, so Liz simply nodded.

"Good," he answered. His voice seemed to go deeper, and for some reason that made her very, very happy. "Can I take off your gown? Or do you prefer to keep it on this time?"

This time? This time, this time, meant there would be more times, this time being the first time of many times. Liz opened her eyes as her mouth dropped open. She realized just how strange the question was—shouldn't he be taking it off, pulling it or even ripping it from her body? But he had _asked_ her, given her a choice, and she could have him _and_ keep the gown on if she wanted, which made her want him all the more.

"Take it off," she whispered.

She felt him pull away in the dark before his hands were on her thighs. Liz closed her eyes, a silly move in the room that was nearly pitch, but it helped keep her breathing steady as he lifted the fabric. She raised her arms to let him pull it off of her, giving a shiver when air met skin. Fighting the urge to cover herself, Liz pressed her hands against her legs.

He was going to touch her then; Meliodas was going to be feeling her body, dragging his hands over her, pinching and squeezing until she was squirming and panting. They were going to be skin to skin at last, and her heart pounded furiously at the idea. She wondered if there would be bruises this time; probably not, she argued to herself, although they had left bruises on each other before when sparring. He might even go soft, which was somehow always worse before, the fake affection from the men who would use her… but this time Liz wouldn't mind that, she decided. His affection was genuine. He was going to touch her, and it would be fine.

Except, he didn't. "We can stop, you know," he whispered. "I know this is—"

"No, no, it's fine," Liz said quickly.

Meliodas huffed a small laugh. "Yes I know but—"

"I said it's fine!" she hissed, feeling embarrassed.

Fingers caressed her arm, making her jump a bit. "I _know_ ," murmured Meliodas. "But we can stop anyway. Whenever you want."

Liz wished she could see his eyes, the greens always so calming. Why had they turned off the lights? But then he would see _her_ , so the darkness was probably for the best. "I'm just not sure what… what you like. What you want me to do."

"Well I don't know what you like either," he chuckled. "So let's find out."

Smiling, she nodded. His hands went to her waist, and Liz shifted a bit so her leg was draped over his thigh. She was _extremely_ aware of where her thigh was resting, and she wondered if she would feel him, or if he was hard already, or if he would want her to touch him or put him in her mouth; then she wondered if he would fit—sometimes it was difficult—and if he didn't, what would happen then. Oh gods, what if nothing happens no matter what she tries, and he gets angry at her, saying it's all her fault?

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Meliodas. His voice brushed against her ear, soft as he kissed her neck.

Liz swallowed. "You uh… nevermind, it's not important."

He tilted up to kiss her again, keeping his body at an angle so that only their lips were connected. It took a few seconds for the surprise to fade, and then she kissed him back. This time it was teasing, more teeth than the last time, and much less finesse. It was probably because of the space between them, so with a grip on her courage, Liz slid forward until her arms went around his neck and her breasts pressed against his chest.

It felt exciting to be skin to skin. Liz wanted to run her hands on his body, but hesitated, not sure if she should. Damn all those other ones, who took what they wanted—she felt as stupid as a virgin but without the excuse. Her mouth stilled, and he pressed his forehead against hers, the two of them simply breathing for a moment.

Liz pulled away from his mouth, and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. Meliodas complied as her lips moved downwards, tilting his chin up to give her access to his neck. This was more exciting than she had anticipated, having this ability to do what _she_ wanted, and eagerly she ran her tongue along his shoulder before sliding down to his throat, his collarbone. Meliodas gave a little hum of pleasure, making her grin, and she nibbled on the top of his chest, wanting to hear that again.

She felt his hands move upwards, caressing her stomach before stopping just below her breasts. Liz stilled, then took a deep breath. Moving back, she arched her body forward, feeling him shift next to her. She was giving him full access to her front, but Meliodas only traced his fingers back and forth, barely grazing her skin until she finally said, "You can touch me, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He was teasing, but Liz for once didn't mind.

Then his lips pressed on her chest, just above the swell of her body. His hands grazed the bottom curves, dancing along the outsides, and she let go a low moan. "Yes?" he breathed.

"Yes," she answered. "Yes, right there."

Meliodas did it again, and again, and the warmth that was swirling in her core turned to an ache. All these years and Liz had never known this about herself; her cheeks flushed to think he found it in minutes. He was so _good_ at this, she thought to herself, and the nerves began to creep back. Was she bad at this? Should she be moving more, kissing him more? Was he waiting for her to do something? Liz tried to think of something, but her mind was mush now because the fingers that were sweeping back and forth along the sides of her breasts were now creeping closer to her nipples and her entire attention shot straight there.

Then he kissed her breast, his tongue lightly grazing her nipple, taking her breath away. On and on, his mouth was so heavenly, tasting her, sucking on her skin in a way that made her flushed and trembling. Liz shifted again so she straddled his lap, and he had _definitely_ responded to her, so that fear was put aside at least. With some curiosity, she rolled her hips, letting the very wet and aching part of her slide against the hard part of him, and when Meliodas moaned, Liz laughed. "Please do that again," he said, his voice tight.

Eagerly she did. The minutes ticked by as they rocked against each other, his mouth stirring her blood in a way she had never experienced, her core slick and throbbing with every grind of her hips. He was making little sighs and grunts of pleasure, each one sending sparks of excitement through her. Finally she cupped his face and tilted it up to hers. "I'm ready," she panted.

Meliodas nodded. She expected him to push her down, and Liz squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the sensation of being pinned under his body. However, his hands moved down to her hips, gently pulling her up so he could press the head of his cock against her opening.

"Liz," he groaned, and she understood. Gently she rocked her body, sliding down onto him, gasping at the sensation. She had never done _this_ before, and as she braced herself on his shoulders with her hands gripping tightly, she was filled with a sense of pure relief.

Meliodas did not move, allowing her to take her time. She marveled at how good he felt, how good they felt _together_ ; eventually she found a pace that was both thrilling and allowed her to adjust as her body and her emotions responded to him. He kept his hands firmly on her hips, no longer guiding, but allowing her to move the way she wanted. Liz tilted forward again to let his length drag along a spot inside of her that had her toes curling.

It had never felt like this before; there was no pain, no humiliation, no grasping hands or grunting in her ear. The memories of the hard slapping against her thighs or the smell of alcohol or a wet tongue on her neck felt very far away. All that existed now was Meliodas, his whispered words that she was beautiful, his mouth opening in a sigh as she rode him slowly.

She was getting closer to something, her body and mind driving towards a peak she couldn't describe, but she needed _something_. "Meliodas!" she cried, and as if he knew, he thrusted upwards, meeting her hips with his own, his head falling back. It was enough, finally, their bodies connecting until it broke through her, sending Liz into a tailspin of molten pleasure, clenching around him again and again.

It felt like it would never stop. Then he let go a groan, and a familiar sensation of warm liquid filled her. Yet this time it was satisfying instead of repulsive, making Liz shake with the overwhelming feeling. Meliodas slowed his thrusting to a gentle movement, and she pressed forward, wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his neck, sucking in one deep breath after another, gripping his back as she tried to grip onto her emotions.

After a few moments his hands were rubbing on her back soothingly, and his lips fluttered on her temple. "I love you," he said quietly.

Liz picked up her face to look down at him. She could make out his familiar smile, but when she brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, she was surprised to find them damp. He was crying for her?

Her heart filled to bursting, she kissed him, his body slipping from hers as they laid down together, limbs wrapped around one another so every inch was touching. His arms around her, Liz settled with her head on his chest, listening to his breathing, before she remembered something.

"What did you want to ask me?" she whispered.

"Oh." Meliodas gave a little laugh, which made her tilt so she could look at his face. "It seems silly now, but… There is a reception for the delegation from Liones. And I need… a date."

Picking up her head, Liz frowned at him. "You're asking me on a date?"

Laughing, he nodded. "I suppose? It would mean us going officially public. Are you ready for that?"

Her mouth curved into a smile. "With you, I'm ready for anything," whispered Liz.


	3. The Reveal

**The Reveal**

"Now don't forget," Liz said. "No touching, no kissing, no grabbing. No flirting or teasing."

Her eyes darted to the side to catch Meliodas walking beside her completely nonplussed, his hands linked behind his head. "How about if I just pretend I don't know you?" he joked.

"Ha _ha_." She placed her hands on her hips. "You know I don't want people to know yet."

It was silly, she knew. Why couldn't they tell people they were together? Liz had been wrestling with it lately, but it never seemed like the right time. What if it didn't work out? What if people would whisper about them because _technically_ she worked for him? What if the same people who disapproved of him saving her in the first place started balking at the idea of the Grand Master of Danafor being with a slave from an enemy kingdom, no matter what she had done for their own since arriving?

But really it was because it was hers, hers alone to share with Meliodas, and for just a little longer she wanted it to stay that way.

" _Sate sate sate_ ," he muttered as he shook his head. It was something he always said when he didn't want to get into what she called a _discussion_ and what he called an _argument_. When Liz had asked about the unusual phrase, he had told her he picked it up traveling with some foreigners years ago. "I know. It's fine." Then he grinned up at her. "When have I ever not listened to you?"

Liz snorted loudly. "Only every minute of the day."

"Not this time." The rest of the walk to the tavern was quiet, and Liz was tempted to believe him. But then as he followed her up the three steps to the door, she felt an unmistakable pinch on her rear.

She turned, swinging, feeling his hair flutter as he ducked. "What?" he cried, feigning innocence. "You didn't say anything about pinching!"

"I'm going to _hurt you_ ," she hissed, but Meliodas pushed her through the door and into the tavern.

It was a full house, a good night, spring just around the corner. It was also the day the Holy Knights of Danafor received their wages for the month, so like Meliodas and Liz they had come to the tavern for a bit of fun. Within minutes they were at the bar, Liz sliding on a stool as he leaned over the bar, chatting happily with the bartender, sneaking her little looks from the side.

Many people came over to say their hellos to the Great Holy Knight, and most of them knew Liz by name as well. Everyone in Danafor knew Meliodas, and to a lesser extent, the slave from Pase he had rescued and made a knight, who saved the king's life. It was a grand tale made even grander as time had passed, and they did not have to pay for the first three rounds. But once Liz felt her limbs deliciously relaxed and her tongue sufficiently loose, Meliodas brought her to a table to sit, a bit less public than the middle of the tavern.

"Meliodas," she said when she was settled, catching his hand. His brows went up with a grin, but he pulled over a stool and sat next to her.

Their fingers weaved together under the table, and she looked down at smiled. Holding hands was one of her favorite things—his rough and calloused hand looking so strong against her slender one—and gently she stroked the pad of her thumb over his knuckle. Words were not coming very easily, but sitting was nice, and so was holding his hand away from the press of bodies around them and the incredibly loud noise of the patrons. "Meliodas," she sighed again.

"What can I get you?" he asked gently.

"Nothing at all," she replied. She rested one elbow on the table, propping her chin in her palm. "We have everything, don't we?"

"Yup," he laughed, squeezing her fingers. It would be obvious to anyone looking, she thought: he was grinning at her with big goofy eyes, hearts nearly forming in his pupils. Even though _she_ was the one who had started this relationship, and _he_ was the one who needed convincing (not too much, of course, more like half a second), Meliodas was definitely more romantic than Liz.

And even though it was still pretty new, only a handful of weeks old—even though her heart still fluttered for him, that she was learning to trust the body next to her at night, that she was getting used to his hands on her body in increasingly sensual ways—it still felt as though it were as natural as breathing. When Liz laid in bed at night, his arm around her or his leg draped over one of hers or even listening to his soft breathing as he rolled over and burrowed under the covers, she would think about how it seemed meant to be. Their relationship—love was a word that was in the future, _far_ in the future, and only if he stopped pinching her—seemed as old as time itself.

"Liz?" he said softly.

She blinked up at him and giggled. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"I can tell." His smile was warm as he said, "I'll be back in a minute, okay? One of the sergeants just walked in, and he did me a favor, so I want to get him a drink. You stay here and sip some water. Just relax."

Liz nodded, and with another squeeze of her hand he was off. She leaned over a bit to watch him go, the sleeveless shirt (was he _ever_ cold?) showing off his muscled arms, even catching a glimpse of his back muscles. The pants he wore were ones she had bought for him, declaring not long after she moved in that his wardrobe was awful and needed burning immediately. He stepped up to the sergeant in question and clapped him on the shoulder, the two exchanging greetings that were impossible to hear over the din but blatant with their smiles and easy handshake. Liz smiled to herself, glad for the purchase, because the way it hugged his thighs and his rear—

"Liz!" Once more interrupted, she scowled up at two girls who sat on either side of her. Daisy and Lenora, the sisters who ran the hat shop, were girls who seemed very flirty and air-headed on the surface; but their business sense was shrewd, their taste impeccable, and as Liz had come to know them from their neighborhood, she realized quickly their silliness was an act. Liz had never had _friends_ before Danafor, but Daisy and Lenora had been kind to her, deciding to take her under their wing right away, and she considered them as close to _friends_ as Liz ever had.

Both were dressed in impeccable cocktail dresses, hugging their generous curves perfectly, both wearing hair pinned up underneath gorgeously rendered hats. "Liz dear," Lenora said as she took a sip from an orange-colored drink, "what on earth are you doing sitting here alone?"

"I'm not alone," she corrected. "Meliodas was here, but he—"

"Meliodas? Is _here_?" Daisy squealed as she whipped her head around. "Where?"

Rolling her eyes, she snorted again. "You act like he is a prince or something."

Daisy turned back in mock indignation. "He is the _Grand Master,_ Liz. And he's cute, and he's single, and probably the top catch in the capital." She sighed, her hands pressing into her lap. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to see just how big his—"

"Daisy!" Liz cried.

"What?" she blinked in confusion. "I was going to say bank account."

Liz couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up, and the girls giggled together as they looked over. Meliodas turned too at that moment, giving a little wave, and all three waved back.

"Really, Liz," Daisy said as she leaned in conspiratorially, "why isn't he married? You live with him, you must know."

"Yeah," added Lenora. "He's never even had a girlfriend, not in all the years he's been here. What gives?"

Liz looked back and forth between them. Her head was still a bit swimmy, her thoughts laboring to cycle onto an acceptable answer. The truth was he did have a girlfriend—lover—love interest—wife to be?

She made a mental note to get clarification on what they were calling each other as Daisy stood. "Well, there's no day like today, right? What have I got to lose?"

Lenora nodded encouragingly as Liz furrowed her brow in confusion. "Lose what?" she laughed.

"The Grand Master," cooed Lenora. "Daisy's going to ask him on a date."

"She—wait!" But the girl was gone, weaving her way expertly through the crowd, greeting those she knew on her way towards her target.

Liz's mouth went dry as she watched Daisy reach him. Meliodas turned at her greeting, smiling and taking her hand— _kissing her hand, she was going to kill him, really kill him this time_ —and Daisy held onto it as they spoke.

"Just look at them!" Lenora giggled, sighing as she stirred her own drink. "Meliodas needs a woman. They'd be perfect together."

Perfect?

He cracked a joke and Daisy threw her head back in a ridiculous laugh, her perfect mouth with her perfectly pouty lips opening, her perfect white neck exposed as her perfect lashes fluttered coyly.

 _By the gods she always hated Daisy._

Quickly Liz picked up Daisy's forgotten drink, throwing the remains back in one gulp that set her cheeks aflame and made her gag a bit on the sugary syrup mixed with rum. "No day like today," Liz muttered, and then strode away from the table, Lenora calling after her, "Liz, where are you going?"

Daisy was laughing again as she approached, both she and Meliodas turning to her with wide smiles when she came to a halt. "Liz!" he said in surprise, and then he gave a weird laugh. "Are you okay? You look a bit unsteady."

Daisy said something but Liz did not hear. Instead, her eyes zoomed in on the hand Meliodas still held, her ears burning with an embarrassed fury. "I came—came to tell—to tell you something," she stammered.

"Oh? I'm all ears," he replied.

Screwing her courage, she reached forward and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt she had picked out for him thankyouverymuch and pulled him forward. Liz descended on him, their lips mashing uncomfortably for a minute until they both adjusted. Then she kissed him, hard and possessive, her hands making fists in his shirt that she swore would rip right off of his body.

Meliodas must have let go of Daisy's hand, _the little grrrr,_ because she felt both of his on her back, pressing her gently against him. He kissed her back, his tongue teasing inside her mouth, tasting like good ale and a cool March evening and the only man who had ever, ever kissed her in a way that had her heart racing.

He pulled back, huffing out a laugh as he caught her eye. "What are you telling me?" he asked amusedly.

"I'm ready to let people know about us," she said firmly.

"Good." He tilted his head, his eyes going over her shoulder. "Because I think everyone is starting to suspect something."

Liz noticed suddenly the tavern had gone much quieter than when it had been as she stomped over. She peeked upwards, catching the laughter from those around them, who had all stopped their own conversations and games to see the Great Holy Knight finally get a kiss from a woman—and not just any woman, but the very knight that had saved the king's life.

The laughter erupted fully then, accompanied even by a smattering of applause, and Liz closed her eyes tightly. Today was the day, indeed.


	4. Facing Change

**Facing Change**

A little bell chimed as Liz walked through the door of the apothecary, and a familiar voice called out, "Just a minute!" She smiled and unwrapped her scarf as her eyes adjusted to the low lighting inside the little shop, the chill of early spring instantly gone with the door closing. The walls were lined with shelves filled with herbs, wine, and bottles containing all sorts of concoctions, medicine to cure everything from acne to headache to infection.

"There we are!" A portly, elderly woman walked in from the back, folding the curtain covering the doorway carefully behind her. "Liz!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her wrinkled hands. "How lovely to see you. Everything is well I hope?"

"Yes," she replied, stepping forward to the counter. "Thank you for the recommendation of the lemon and vinegar for the fleas! Wandle wasn't so pleased with the smell, but that will teach him not to go hunting in the woods anymore."

The woman chuckled as she lifted an apron from a hook on the wall, sliding her arms through and tying it around her waist. "Poor babe. I'm glad he's better. Never heard of a bird getting fleas before."

Liz snorted. "If anything is possible, Wandle will find a way."

The woman pulled out a huge ledger that landed on the counter with a thud. Carefully she opened it and began turning the pages. "What can I get for you today, love?"

"Just another bottle of moon wine," Liz answered.

"Ah." Liz watched as she picked up a quill and dipped it carefully into the inkwell. "You still putting off motherhood then?"

Her cheeks burned suddenly as she cleared her throat. "For now," she replied. The apothecary darted her eyes up, but the warmth behind them helped Liz to relax. "I don't feel ready. Not yet. And Meliodas agrees."

"The Grand Master treating you well?"

"Yes?" Liz's voice went a bit high as sheepishness took over.

"He doesn't hit you, does he? Speak unkindly to you?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

The woman nodded. "Didn't think so. He doesn't seem the type." She spied Liz's frozen expression and smiled warmly. "Now don't be embarrassed, love. I've been making moon wine for women since before you were even born. And I've seen my share of women coming in here desperate not to have a babe for reasons both good and bad. Nice to hear you're a good'un." Liz huffed out a little laugh, folding her arms to hide the twinge of awkwardness. She watched as the apothecary slowly scrawled a note in the ledger. "You've been taking it every day?"

"Yes. A spoonful in the morning tea." It was an easy enough remedy, meant to keep any pregnancies from forming. It was a secret recipe, but an effective one, and Liz had been glad to learn of its existence. Once she and Meliodas had moved forward in their relationship nearly a year ago, she had turned to the one female nurse who worked at the infirmary in the Holy Knights' main building. After stammering out an impossible request of how to have _him_ without _that_ , the nurse had finally understood and recommended this particular shop.

Liz peered over the book, curious as to what the woman was writing. She had become very adept at reading in the nearly two years she had lived at Danafor, but it was difficult to make out her very fancy penmanship upside down. "Mm hmm," she finally answered. "And your monthly? All regular?"

"M-my monthly?"

The woman gave a laugh as she felt her ears go red. "Yes, love, your monthly. No need to hide, you're not the first or last to have one."

"Yes, I know," Liz laughed. "Um, yes, it's all well."

"Good. The wine won't work if you're having any troubles." She paused, scratching the pen with another note. "When was the last?"

"It was uh…" Liz thought backwards, measuring the weeks by her assignments at work and the number of times Wandle caused a ruckus in the house. "First week of February, I think?"

The apothecary frowned as she made another note. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied. "I remember, it was the week of the snowstorm, when it was freezing outside."

"It's March twentieth, love," the woman said gently. "You should have had it two weeks ago."

"What? I…" Liz blinked rapidly, her brows drawing down. "I don't think so. February is… Wait, this can't be right!"

The apothecary shrugged. "You said you've been using it every day? Then it's unlikely. But these things are never foolproof, love. Life happens on its own."

With wide eyes she stared at the woman, her heart beginning to pound. Seven weeks since her last time… and she and Meliodas had _certainly_ been together _plenty_ of times since to… "Oh no," she breathed.

The woman reached out and patted her hand gently. "I have something for you." Liz frowned as she turned and pulled open a drawer from the side of the counter, taking a moment to thumb through the contents inside. "This will tell you for sure. If you are, then the babe would be at least four weeks along. Plenty of time."

Time for _what_ the apothecary did not explain as she took Liz's hand and placed two seeds inside. "This is a wheat seed and a barley seed. You'll need to collect your water and use it on each for three days. If the wheat sprouts, it will be a girl, and if it's the barley then a boy. If neither sprouts, then you're in the clear."

Liz gazed at the little seeds in her hand, panic beginning to rise in her throat. "My… I mean…"

She looked up wildly at the apothecary, who closed her fingers gently around the seeds. "Come back to me in three days. If neither sprout, I'll give you the wine. If one does, well then… we'll speak." Liz's heart thudded in her chest, unsure of what she meant, but afraid of _any_ of the answers. "And no hanky panky until then," she said amiably, wagging a finger at her. "It's your business to tell him or not if you're in the way, but make sure that man of yours keeps his fiddle outta your quint for three days, understand, love?"

* * *

The next thing Liz knew, she was sitting at the kitchen table of the little home she shared with Meliodas, staring at the two seeds in front of her. She didn't remember the walk home or hanging up her coat, her mind too muddled to make sense of anything. How did this happen? She knew she took the wine, every morning, without fail… but as the woman said, nothing was foolproof, was it?

Slowly she looked around the empty house. Wandle was out doing whatever he did during the day, Meliodas still out working. Neither were due home for a little while at least, and their place was quiet and peaceful, the sound of a bird or two tweeting outside as sunlight slanted through the window and cast a golden glow over the kitchen. Meliodas' snow boots, probably no longer needed now that spring had just begun, sat next to the door under the hooks for their coats; her books were piled on the floor by the sofa, bookmarks in each, as she had taken to reading more than one story at a time now. The house was scrubbed clean, a bit cluttered but neat, and normally times like this Liz would busy herself with reading or washing or even just making a nice cup of tea and enjoying this simple, domestic life.

How would it change with a baby? She tried to picture a cradle in the corner, toys on the floor, tiny clothes folded on the table. It was surprisingly easy, even knowing that such a thing would bring the loss of times like _this_. Liz had friends now, some of whom had children, and their homes were always filled with never-ending voices. As aggravating as Meliodas and Wandle's arguments could be—the bird's shrill voice contradicting everything they said or yammering on with whatever gossip he picked up, while Meliodas told jokes and sang in his off-key way or teased her over anything and everything—it was nothing compared to a house filled with children.

She looked down, her hands flattening over her stomach. _This_ was harder to imagine: her stomach stretching, an entire _person_ inside of her, her body expanding and changing in ways she could not imagine. Liz felt a bit of panic, the old fears of being out of her depth pricking her throat. It was familiar at least, to think of her body not as her own; is it any different, being a vessel for someone's child? _It is different, you know it is_ , she scolded herself, but still… Would Meliodas see her as Liz, or simply the container for his son or daughter?

The door banged open and Meliodas' voice rang through the house in greeting. Quickly she snatched up the seeds and shoved them into her pocket, looking up as he strode through the room. "Hey there," he laughed, pulling off his gloves as he leaned down to give her a kiss. His nose was cold as it brushed on her skin, making her shiver.

"You okay?" he pulled back to study her, his lips twisted into a grin. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Liz quickly answered, smiling as she let go of the breath she was holding. "Just lost in my thoughts I guess. How was your day?"

He launched into a story about something the king had requested, but Liz only half-listened. The seeds seemed to burn a hole in her pocket as she murmured at what seemed appropriate times, finally shaking herself when she heard him say, "—and then I told His Royal Ass that no boy of mine would—"

"What?" Liz yelped, nearly jumping from her seat. "What do you mean, no son of yours?"

"Son?" Meliodas laughed and shook his head. "I said boy. You know, my page?" He gave her a strange look. "You weren't listening, were you? Are you sure you're okay?"

Liz murmured an agreement, then stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What do you want for dinner?"

His arms went immediately around her, pulling her hips against his. "Why don't we go down to the tavern?" suggested Meliodas. "Get a drink and something easy. Then we can come back and go to bed early."

Meliodas wiggled his eyebrows, which would have normally made her laugh. But Liz shook her head, pushing a bit on his shoulders so he would ease back. "No, no, I… I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Why not?"

 _Why not?_ Because there were drunks there and it would be rowdy and Liz didn't know if drinking at the tavern was a good thing for a mother to do. Because they should start saving their pennies for a crib and clothes and blankets and who knows what else. Because it would be noisy and they would get jostled heading for a seat and if a fight broke out she could get hit and that would hurt the baby. _The baby, oh no I'm already calling it that._

"Just want to have a quiet night," she replied.

"Sure thing. I can whip something up."

Meliodas let her go, and Liz stood in thought. Would they ever go out for a fun time again? Was this the end of Liz and Meliodas, now and forever? Would he want to marry her? Did she want to marry him? Would they have to move? What did this mean for their careers? Certainly it wouldn't affect Meliodas, but would she have to give up being a Holy Knight?

It wasn't until she smelled burning that she realized Meliodas was _cooking_ , and with a shout she snatched the smoking pan from the stove as he dumped water onto the spill that had ignited the flames. "Meliodas!" she scolded. "You are impossible!"

"What?" he replied sheepishly. "You said stay in!"

Annoyed, Liz opened the kitchen window to let the smoke out. "That doesn't mean you cook, you trying to kill us?"

"Of course not," he huffed. "What is with you tonight?"

She paused, laying a hand on the counter. "I'm feeling rather… stressed," she admitted.

Meliodas slid up against her, his hands massaging the small of her back. It felt good, and in sudden need of some comfort, Liz put her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. "Hey, whatever it is, it's okay," he said.

"I told you, I'm just stressed," Liz murmured.

His hands slowed their soothing rhythm over her spine. "You know," he whispered against her ear, "I know a great way to relieve some stress. Want to come upstairs so I can show you?"

Liz heard the teasing in his voice, but he was certainly serious, and when one palm slid down over her backside she jerked away. "We can't," she blurted out. "I'm pregnant."

Meliodas stared back at her, completely expressionless. He did not respond, his eyes not even blinking, and finally Liz stammered on, "I m-might be, anyway, I don't know, I mean I'm… I mean I went to the apothecary? And she said that—she said I should test because it's been seven weeks and it should only be two weeks and I'm four weeks now and I have to pee on a seed to be sure."

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "What?"

"I…" Liz stepped back, her palms flying to her face. "I wasn't going to tell you! Not until I was sure—"

"You're pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

Liz searched his face, desperate for a sign that this was okay. _We can do this,_ he would tell her, or _Don't worry, I'm here,_ or even, _This is wonderful!_

"This is bad." Meliodas shook his head, blinking rapidly as he came back to life. "This is bad, bad, Liz, no you can't be pregnant!"

"Why not?" she protested. "I didn't do this alone, you know!"

"No, I know, I know…" He began to pace, and Liz just watched him with a mixture of surprise and disgust. "I thought you were handling this? You said you got something to take care of this."

"I did," she protested. "It's not… Look! I didn't mean for this to happen! Can we talk about this?"

He whirled on her then, one hand clenched into a fist. "Talk about what? We can't have a child, you know this! Can you imagine, me? A father?"

Liz shook her head, her blood pounding from his sudden change in demeanor. "What are you saying?" she whimpered.

"After all they did to us? The way I was raised, you think I want that?" growled Meliodas. "What will they do when they find out? We'll never be rid of them, Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth?" Her mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about? Who is _they_?"

He looked back at her, eyes wide with shock, as she struggled to breathe. It was as if she was staring at a stranger, and Meliodas looked as if he was just realizing who she was. He made a noise in his throat and hurried towards her. Liz recoiled back a bit as he reached for her, and then Meliodas slid his hands in her hair, pushing her bangs back to expose the scarred side of her face, his eyes darting back and forth to study her own. After a long moment he released her, stumbling back as his shoulders rose and fell, before flying to the door and leaving without a word.

* * *

It was dark when he returned, and Liz looked up from where she sat on the couch, staring into the fire. Their eyes met for a moment before Meliodas cringed, shutting the door quietly and walking towards her. He hesitated a moment, and Liz sat up and tucked her legs underneath her to give him room to sit.

"I'm sorry." Meliodas leaned his elbows on his knees, looking at the floor. "I shouldn't have said those things."

Liz sighed. "It was a shock. I understand."

"You don't, though."

Leaning forward, she rubbed her thumb against his shoulder. "What happened? I didn't know if you would be happy or not, but… what did you mean by all that?"

Meliodas cleared his throat. "I just panicked, I guess. You know my family is… not any good. I could only think about that."

"But I don't know." She dipped her face down to look at his. "You never talked about it, and never said more than you left your family when you were young. I've told you all about how I grew up and you've never done the same."

"Okay." Meliodas shifted, turning towards her, his eyes still down. "My father was… I'm from…" He gave a laugh, wiping his palms on his thighs. "I don't know where to begin. I wasn't born in Britannia. Where I'm from—it doesn't exist anymore. My father was, I guess you could say a warlord? Anyway, he had a lot of plans for me. I was raised to be a soldier."

"That's where you learned how to fight?" she asked.

Meliodas nodded. "I got away though. I didn't like who I was, so I left. He didn't take it well." His eyes closed, and Liz felt a twinge inside her chest, wanting to reach out and hold him. She could almost see it herself, remembering the cold discipline of Auntie Ruth, hearing the harsh commands of the captains, feeling the familiar fear of being anything less than perfect. "I've always been afraid that I'd turn out like him," Meliodas murmured. "That I would be a father like… like that."

"It's impossible," she snapped, and then pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly and breathing a sigh of relief when his hands went around her. "You are so filled with love," she whispered. "If we do have a child one day, you will be a good father."

He kissed her neck, then her cheek, and Liz turned to press her lips to his. "One day might be some day soon," he whispered.

"No it won't." She stifled a giggle when he frowned at her. "While you were gone I started… well, let's just say I won't need those seeds now."

"You're… not?" Liz shook her head, then finally laughed when he sagged against her. "Oh that is such a relief!"

Quickly he sat up and gaped at her. "Sorry! I didn't mean that! Of course I—Liz, of course I want children with you, just… now… I don't know if I'm—"

"It's okay," she laughed, patting his cheek. "But… maybe one day?"

Meliodas smiled and leaned into her touch. "One day." Liz closed her eyes as he kissed her softly. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
